thekenanandkelfandomcom-20200213-history
Skunkator vs. Mothman
"Skunkator vs. Mothman" is the second episode of season three of Kenan & Kel, which first aired on October 17th, 1998. Summary The episode starts off with Kenan servicing a long line of customers, most of whom are either inconsiderate or asking unnecessary question, when Kel comes in and tells him that the big comic book convention is next Saturday, but Kenan has to work that day. However, just that moment, Chris suggests that he can hire another employee so Kenan doesn't have to work every Saturday. Back at home, Kenan talks about the comic book convention, to which Kenan notices that the sixth issue of his favorite comic book, Skunkator, is going to be sold there. Kenan and Kel get into an argument over which hero is better, Skunkator or Mothman. The next day, Kenan and Kel help Chris decide on who to hire. But the group of people involve a man named Ned who doesn't like to be told what to do, a video game fanatic who doesn't pay attention to his interview, a man who hasn't taken a bath in seven years, a naked man and a girl named Sharla. Sharla gets the job, but then Chris tells Kenan he has to come to work on Saturday to train Sharla. Back at Kenan's house, Kenan decides that he can simply give Sharla a quick crash course in the morning, saying that she seems like a smart girl. The next morning, Chris decides to stop by the comic book convention to buy Kenan his comic book. But at the convention, Kenan sees Chris and is worried he'll get fired for ditching work. Then, the scene cuts to Sharla, serving customers, but she doesn't know how to operate the hot dog machine, she breaks the cash register and the ice machine in acting up. To avoid getting caught by Chris, Kenan dresses up in the Skunkator costume, while Kel dresses up as 'Patty the Power Pixie' and starts throwing fake pixie dust in the air. Kenan then tries to get his comic book, but is approached by Chris who tells him he got Kenan's comic. Back at the store, Sharla is having trouble. The ice machine is malfunctioning, the hot dogs are on fire and Sharla accidentally sprays a customer in the face with the fire extinguisher. Back at the convention, Kenan tries to leave, but ends up getting into a fight with the man in the Mothman costume. When he gets back to the store, Sharla takes the blame for the mess in the store, with the exchange of Kenan working her Saturdays for the next month. Trivia Quotes * Lady-''' "Young Man, what are these"'' (Gestures to a batch of apples)'' * 'Kenan-' "Uh, those are Washington red delicious apples, you know, like the sign says." * 'Lady-' "I see. So these are apples?" * 'Kenan-' "Yes ma'am" * 'Lady-' “I see. Where are they grown?” * 'Kenan-' Well, they're called 'Washington red delicious apples'. So I'm guessing they come from Washington. * 'Lady-' “I see. Are they delicious?” * 'Kenan-' (Impatient) “Again, they're called 'Washington red delicious apples'. So I guess they're pretty gosh darn tasty!” * 'Lady at the counter-' “Can you hurry, please?” * 'Lady-' “Young man. Are these apples red?” * '''Kenan-'' (Approaches lady)'' “Looky here.” (Picks up sign) “These are 'Washington red delicious apples'. They're apples, they come from Washington, they're delicious, and they're red!” * Lady-''' “I see.” * 'Kenan-' “Now, I've got people waiting over there. You wanna by a apple or not?” * 'Lady-' “No, thank you.” *'Chris-' "So, Ned, is it? You were supposed to fill out the application before you came in here." *'Ned-' "Are you telling me what to do?" *'Chris-' "Telling? I wouldn't say telling, suggesting maybe." *'Ned-' "Because I don't like people telling me what to do." *''Kenan-''' "Um, Ned, did you ever think that part of having a job was people telling you what to do?" *'Ned-' "NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!" *'Kel-' "Not bad! I like him." *'Kenan-' "Are you daffy?" *'Chris-' "Don't worry. We're seeing a lot of people today. They can only get better." *'Kel-' "Aw, Kenan, man. Come on, man. It's not that bad. Hey, look, look, look. There'll be another convention in a year. Yeah! And a year is only 360 days, which gives you only 8,760 hours, which is… *'Kenan-' "Kel! You're not cheering me up. You know what? I'm going to that convention." * 'Sharla-' "Kenan! Where have you been?! How could you leave me alone like this?!" * 'Kenan-' "I-I'm sorry!" (Ice machine acts up) "The switch is up here!" * 'Sharla-' (Sarcastic) "Well thank goodness Skunkator was here to save the day." * 'Kel-' "And Patty the Power Pixie!" (Throws pixie dust) * 'Kenan-' "Would you stop it with the pixie dust?! How are we gonna get rid of all this ice?!" * '''Sharla-'' (Sarcastic)'' "Why don't you melt it with your laser vision?" * Kenan- ''(Angry)'' "Skunkator does not have laser vision! * 'Kel-' (To Sharla) "Touchy subject."